A new core memory
by roxygoth
Summary: What will it take for Anger and Fear to create a new core memory? Sadness is in this.


**Hey! So, I finally saw Inside Out yesterday at the cinema and it was fantastic! If you haven't seen it yet – go, it's brilliant.**

 **So this is my first inside-out fanfic, feel free to check out my profile if you wish. This focuses on Fear and Anger, though not in a romantic way. Basically it seems to me that Fear and Anger need to work together in order to achieve a outcome or cause Riley to react a certain way, I'm talking about that defensive attitude that most people get when they're afraid specifically. So, that was the inspiration.**

 **I do not own Inside Out in any way shape or form.**

Anger respected all of his co-workers. Seriously he did, they were practically siblings after all, and he'd only spent 11 years with them. And he liked to think they respected him as well.

Just…they all irritated him in some way, as family do. Joy with her ever-ending happiness and eternal positive outlook even when there was nothing to be happy about.

Sadness due to the fact that whenever they tried anything positive she always had a negative comment to put alongside it.

Disgust for her picky attitude and perfectionist nature.

Fear for his tendency to run away and not stand up for himself and over-analysis of every single activity, I mean seriously, how likely is a meteor to hit the school, for Christ sake?

But he loved them as well, in his own way specifically for those annoying traits; Joy's happy outlook made her a friendly cheerful person to be around, Sadness they'd discovered was empathetic and kept their feet on the ground.

Disgust, despite the fact he often felt like punching her when she freaked out over a piece of fluff that had dared to touch the ground, was snarky and could deliver some witty one-liners when she felt like it. Even if she was irritating most of the time.

Fear kept Riley safe and did it very well, plus he could be entertaining to watch when he freaked out, which was precisely what the situation was now. It was hockey try-outs for the second time, mum had convinced them to try again the next month, and to say Fear was nervous about it would be a server understatement.

"Oh my god, this is bad…do you know what could go wrong with this!? All those sharp blades! What is we fall over!? All the team would hate us…"

"Fear, why don't you make a list?" Joy suggested. "Meanwhile Disgust can get Riley ready for her hockey."

"Already on it." Disgust said, assuming control.

Anger frowned. "Hey, why does she get control? Its hockey tri-outs, not a catwalk! Riley's just going to get dirty anyway…"

"Shut up Anger, go bother Fear or something…" Disgust muttered.

Anger grinned. "Good idea. How are you getting on with that list of yours?" He asked, walking over to Fear.

Fear jumped at Angers voice, and then grinned up at him. "Pretty good. I have 52 possible things that could go wrong."

"Only 52?" Anger said, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah I know there's so many more, give me a minute…"

"Guys." Sadness interrupted. "We're there. Get ready."

"Yeah, c'mon Anger we need you!" Joy chirped.

"Eh, Joy? Bigger console remember? We can all sit round it in case Riley needs anyone of us." Sadness reminded her. They'd only had the console about a month and were still getting used to it.

"Right, whatever let's go. Fear!" Anger barked, seeing the taller emotion hadn't moved.

He jumped. "Oh, coming. I'm up to 55…"

"Whatever, beanpole. C'mon or we'll start without you."

"Guys hurry up, five minutes till tri-outs starts!" Joy was jumping around the room.

"Alright, Joy, for Christ sake we're here." Anger snapped taking his place as Fear slipped in next to him.

"Alright…go!" Coach yelled.

Anger grinned darkly and grabbed the controls, making Riley feel pumped up and full of adrenaline.

This carried on for about half of tri-outs till suddenly Riley skidded to quickly round the back of the goal and fell over. Looking up she squealed as she saw one of her potential teammates racing towards her.

Meanwhile in headquarters Fear was gripping his set of controls, Anger having let go out of reflex. "Oh no, she's going to hit us! I knew this would happen, number 27, being hit by sharp spikey boots!"

Meanwhile on the ice Riley winced as she felt fear grip her heart, then nothing. She looked up, breathing heavily, to see the girl still a little way away from her face, looking down at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Meanwhile in headquarters Anger looked across at Fear who was currently freaking out and pressing any button he could find, sending Riley into danger of a breakdown. Frowning Anger began to get worked up himself. He did care about the other emotions honestly he did, and it always bothered him to see Fear freaked out about something not caused by him. With a growl he grabbed his controls and rammed them upwards full force.

Meanwhile back on the ice Riley glared up at the offending girl, feeling anger begin to cloud her head. "Why couldn't you have watched where you were going!? You almost had my fingers of!"

"I was nowhere near your fingers!" The girl spluttered.

"Yeah, well just a bit further and you would have! Gah! Why do they even let people like you on the ice? Where did you learn to skate? Clearly nowhere which explains why you're so goddaman TERRIBLE!" Riley screeched. There was a pause and the girl burst into tears and then Riley felt horrible.

Meanwhile in the head. "Who's driving?" Disgust panicked. "She crying – that's sadness right? But she angry and fearful…who is it!"

"I'll take over." Sadness said, gently taking the controls. "Coach wants her, it'd be better if she could show a little sadness over what's she's just done."

"Okay then, Anger, go take a break." Joy said. "You to, Fear."

"What!? I can't! You saw what just happened! Something else could…the ceiling could fall in, a railing could fall of, those over-head lights look quite dodgy…" Fear panicked.

Meanwhile Anger was staring at the memory tube with fascination. He could see three more memories coming along, one from just now fuelled by sadness and fear, one of the tri-out which was fuelled by him and one which was fuelled by him and Fear. But that was the one that caught his attention; it separated from the others forming a new core memory. Outside Hockey Island came back to life, this time bigger and better than ever. "Er guys…"

The others turned. "No way! Hockey islands back! Oh this is amazing!" Joy twirled as Disgust smiled and Fear calmed down a bit.

"Guys, pay attention to coach." Sadness scolded. The other emotions immediately turned back just in time to here coach say.

"You're good kid, very good. But you've gotta get that temper under control! But, we can work on that some more at practice next week."

"Yes coach." Riley muttered. The she paused, digested what he'd just said and looked up at him eagerly. "Wait, does that mean I'm on the team!?"

Coach laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? You're good. But seriously get that temper under control, to many strikes and you're out."

"Okay I'll get it under control, thanks coach!"

Meanwhile on the car journey home Fear and Anger where observing the new core memory. "Interesting…" Fear muttered, running a hand along it. "Why do you think it's mixed with us?"

Anger rolled his eyes. "Er, because we made it happen? You got scared; I helped out as per usual."

"Interesting though. I wonder if we need to work together more often?"

Anger paused. "What are you getting at?"

"Well let's see, we both worked together just now and it got Riley on the hockey team. What if there are other situations that mean we have to work together?"

Anger shrugged. "Then we'll work together, like Joy and Sadness are trying to do."

"It'll take practice."

"Eh, we've got a life-time."

"I suppose."

"Guys! It's tea, pizza and chips, c'mon!" Joy yelled from the console.

"Let's go." Anger said, gesturing Fear to come with. All five emotions sat at the controls ready for the new challenge.


End file.
